All for one, one for all
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: If you are born a villain no matter how far back the heritage you will be judged your life shell always be under a microscope. I was one of those kids and I didn't trust anyone until Allmight. He saved me and now I will do the same by becoming a hero. (Edited by music ninja)


Episode 1: hero from a villain

* * *

Age:7

Not all humans are created equal i should know. I have my great-great-great grandfather's quirk or at least something somewhat similar. I am able to steal quirks from others and transfer it to others and because of this, my parents died.

No pro hero would save a villain's grandchild. And none would take me in either.

So when they died i took their quirks to feel like they were still with me.

* * *

Age:8

She walked with the social worker as she went to another house. She kept an emotionless look her long black hair swishing with her as her hoodie kept her warm. She also wore a kimono that was colored in many colors mainly red and had flowers on it, A blue belt with gold diamonds on it pale white skin with red lips. Red eyeliner and had small eyebrows that were as black as a raven feather her long straight black hair went to her thighs like an elegant beauty. She had golden eyes and on her head was a crown-like an item connected to flowers and gold painted pins with red stones on each one. She had seen long angelic see-through ribbons around her arms that seemed to move to her will. She looked fairly young as well.

The social worker knocked on the door and it opened her pale skin glistening as she looked emotionlessly at none other than All Might. Or well his skeleton form one her grandfather described.

"Can we leave...this is stupid if normal people won't take me in what made you think he will much less any pro hero." She said in an emotionless tone like something broke her and she wouldn't allow herself to feel anything.

"I can hear you," said All Might. "And unlike most people, I don't see a villain spawn, I see a child."

She looked at him he didn't know everyone else who was normal would get the info she was the grandchild of a villain. She knows through if All Might knew who he was, he would change his mind. "Really…..what if I was the granddaughter of the one who killed your mentor and took your stomach...what would you say then. And what if I have a quirk like his."

All Might look shocked, not scared but still shocked she knew it she knows he hated her. She just wanted to disappear so she jumped over the edge of the stairs. 'Yuki is my name and I'm no one.' He wouldn't save her. Why would he? It was her grandfather's quirk that left her with nothing. It was like time went in slow motion the social worker screaming and All Might stand there.

Yuki was about to die and she know it when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw All Might. He gave her a gentle smile.

"It'll be alright…. Because I'm here," he told her.

She felt herself being pulled up and into his arms. "You're weird."

"I know," he said. "And I think you deserve a fresh start."

"I think I want to be like you. I want to be a hero who saves others no matter what." She pinched All Might.

"Ow!" He said. "Noble ambition. I'll support you all the way."

Her hand was was glowing as she continued to pinch him. "My mom's quirk was tough love. It regenerated and healed others by hurting them but also made her mood more depressed. So I wanted to see if I couldn't at least help out a little." He started feeling his organ heal almost fully restoring it and maybe adding 20 years to his life. "I dislike what he did to you, I can't change much but maybe I can show other kids with villain family members that even they can become heroes." She said in a gentle tone. "Also if you do anything stupid I will not speak to you for a month."

All Might laughed at her and gave her a hug. "I like you already. I look at you and I can see the future. A bright one for you and others, no matter what their heritage."

* * *

Age:12

Yuki was studying using fathers quirk to hide in the darkness or light in a way her father could manipulate light and darkness sending blasts of them or making them into a solid barrier. The person who killed her parents lost their quirk to her Spice and Ice. Spicy/Hot or Sweet/Cold food gives he had the ability to create Flames or Ice. Flames and Ice can't be used at the same time and the strength of the Quirk lowers if they hadn't eaten either. That works for candy as well.

She had to touch the guy but he uniformly didn't know her quirk was all for one. All she had to do was touch one person to steal their ability which wasn't easy. She still hated showing emotion but maybe someday she'd feel like smiling again.

"You're really coming along," said a male voice. She turned around to see Sir Nighteye.

Her new father invited others to the house again. Her eye twitched trying to ignore him as the light disappeared.

"I'll be blunt, I don't entirely trust you," said Sir Nighteye. "However, my quirk did not detect anything nefarious."

"Go to hell." She bluntly said her tone let out a slight hint of anger and sadness. "I don't even know why he invites any of you here when he knows how you act around me. You all act so self-righteously but you only judge me on someone I've only met 3 times."

He looked at her like she was evil incarnate. She looked scared he went to touch her like that man did to kill her she grabbed his hand. "You won't hurt me no!" Her power pulled his quirk into her and activated she saw ...his death…. "No no no no more no more no more." Screamed looking terrified liked a child. "Take it back I hate his quirk I hate it, I hate it!" She was in tears for the first time. She walked back over to her bed and crying under her bed.

"What's going on?!" All Might asked, rushing into the room. He looked shocked to see his daughter crying. "What happened, Nighteye?"

"She accidentally took my quirk," Nighteye answered. He knelt down to her level and calmly spoke. "It's okay. It's okay. Just take my hand. I'm sure that'll return my quirk."

She looked at him before shakingly gave him her hand a small soft pulse went through him honestly it was so gentle for a quirk stealing ability but she had so little control. He looked her in the eyes and saw what looked like a real he saw the girl protecting him older maybe 15 or 16 then something pierced her body. She looked as if dead before a man came close only she was somehow still alive and grabbed his leg. The film had words. 'Your quirk you used to kill is mine.'

He looked as if he was trying to do something only for her body to fix itself she got up and hit the man knocking his mask off. She looked at him she looked as if she was saying something. It ended and saw the girl there again.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," Nighteye said.

He got smacked in the head by All Might. "You made her cry she never shows any emotion and the first time she does she cries because you snuck into our house seriously what were you thinking!?" He looked a little angry the girl took several breaths before putting on some gloves. Her father hugged helping her calm down further.

"I was thinking it's concerning to see you raising his granddaughter," Sir Nighteye retorted.

All Might glared at him for a moment. "So you had to traumatize her."

"I didn't mean for her to get my quirk!" Sir Nighteye shouted. "I was trying to use my quirk when she took it!"

"There's a reason I wear gloves my quirk tends to activate when I'm scared or angry. I don't like being touched by people I don't know which you would have known if you asked." She coldly said placing her items down. "It only works if my hands touching skin it doesn't hurt and most don't even realize what had happened. Dad did the same once but I almost died when that happened. Which is why I wear gloves other skin contact with my other skin doesn't affect those with quirks but I can still take quirks from the dead so it's stronger than ..." She clenched her fist the man who brought her nothing but nightmares the reason no one wanted or trusted her other than her father.

"I think you should leave," said All Might while clutching his daughter.

"No it's ok dad I'm not mad at him I just really hate this quirk…" she sighed before moving from her father. "Who wants tea?"

"Honey, after that scare, you should rest," said All Might.

"Nah its fine you two new to obviously chat." She said in a simple tone going out the door to get the tea.

"So she doesn't normally show emothen." Sir Nighteye with a quirked eyebrow it must have been hard.

"No," said All Might. "She's been through hell. In fact, I'm the first person who hasn't hurt her or turned her away because of her grandfather."

Sir Nighteye didn't look surprised if he was honest children of villains were created differently from the moment they were born kids often stayed in foster care or worse.

The two of them walked out and took a seat on the couch. She was making food and tea. "She wants to become a hero to prove so much one to show she wasn't him ...even though she hates the quirk she was born with she trains with it. She often asks me to never tell anyone what her quirk is because she hates it so much. And she wants to show the world even though she's the child of him even kids like her can become heroes and protect others….honstly I think it's noble but very few people know who it is and luckily she is gonna get a recommendations test because of this."

"And you believe she can succeed?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"Yes I do. I think she can change a lot. Hope is a huge thing wanna know something I thought she'd be a good succusser and she said no, she said, "I have enough power in this world. I think you should give it to someone who is weaker than me so they can become stronger than me." Can you believe that?" All Might said.

Sir Nighteye was surprised. "She was offered a powerful quirk and refused?" And then he gave a smile. "Maybe she will become a symbol of peace."

"More like a symbol of hope," said All Might. "Hope for children of villains."

"Ok here you go and you two are spending more time together. So exchange numbers and emails." She said in a clear calm tone.

"huh?" They said at the same time.

"Look obviously something happened and I'm not gonna pry but get over it you two need to be friends because he's coming over more!" She declared pointing at Nighteye they looked even more surprised. "I'm not gonna take no for an answer this bull shit whatever it is doesnt change you two needing to fix this you know each other and had a relationship at one point well you need to fix it now because I like him being here and I think he helps you even if you don't realize it."

"Listen, Yuki, was it? I just wanted to apologize," said Sir Nighteye. "I was an idiot."

She smacked both of there heads. "Don't apologize you had all the right to be concerned for your friend."

"More than my friend. All Might was my mentor," said Sir Nighteye.

"My point remains the same make up or I'm not speaking to him for a month for this and his idiocy in Detroit. I had to use tough love like seven times!"

All Might held up his hands and said, "Okay, honey! You win! Nighteye, why don't you tell me about your agency? I heard it's really good."

"We are," said Sir Nighteye, taking a teacup. "I try to make the environment friendly. Though I seem to be getting misunderstood at times."

Yuki seemed satisfied with this. "Too bad I can't get training like that dad's afraid he'll hurt me if I train with him so I have to do it solo." She sat down and took a sip of tea.

Sir Nighteye set down his own cup and said, "I have a few sidekicks working for me. You could train at my agency."

She blinked clapping her hands together. "That sounds like a great idea um let me introduce myself more formally."

She sat up turning around before turning back around closing one eye and putting another between her fingers doing her best to smile. "I'm the lovely Yuki my quirks are Light and Dark, Tough Love and Spice and Ice."

Sir Nighteye laughed it was funny to see her try this actually he saw that in a magical girl show. "Nice you're adorable funny."

She looked surprised by the comment an ear drop she took notes. "I need a different pose."

"Yuki, honey, it was cute," said All Might.

She smiled at that she was so happy. She did it again as if hoping to keep it up she seemed determined now.

* * *

-Age 14-

She was working hard as usual being thrown back only to stop herself as the boy came behind her she blocked his attack and got his hand taking his quirk before throwing him to the floor. She panted holding his arm. "I finally won one more year to recommendation test and training with you really helps."

"Glad I could help," the boy said with a this boy could phase through the the floor or anything but he has to work pretty hard to do what he did she put his quirk back with a warm energy. "Good job."

Yuki looked like she needed a moment. "I can't let up that you're a first year going on second soon so I must get stronger to make it so I can't let anyone hold back."

"It's great that you're not giving up," he said. "You're very dedicated. You're definitely worthy of being the next All Might."

"Why does everyone I meet think I wanna be the next All Might? I'm working to be the best I can to be hope even if I'm the number two hero I will wear it like a badge of honor." She said in a calm manner the boy who always smiled with her even when she didn't stared at her.

"I guess I just assumed because you're his daughter," the boy said.

"I'm fine with whatever I get like I said I will become stronger and be a symbol for those who are looked as villains spawn even though they had no choice of their parents or grandparents." She smiled she took a deep breath. "Lets go again this time I'll use my father's quirk only."

"You mean the one you got from your birth father?" He asked.

"Yes…." She looked away for a moment. "Mirio, every quirk I have. I learn as much as I can so I can use them effectively. It's the little piece I have left of them so with their power I'll be a hero..." She held her chest.

Mirio smiled and told her, "If it helps, I think your birth parents would be proud."

She nodded. "I think you'll be a great hero. Now lets go again." She said in a simple tone she forged energy out of light sir night eye watched impressed by both. They both took training very seriously and went beyond getting stronger and thanks to the girl him and All Might started talking more again. Through he wished shed use her all for one more it wasnt that man's quirk but she hated using it too often. He sighed but he had to admit something a villain's kid becoming a hero would hit a major blow to the criminal world.

She was a symbol even if your family was villains you don't have to be. The big day was approaching.

* * *

-one year later, on her way home-

She walked going past the old bridge. She had the big test soon and this would get her recommendations she had to run faster and be stronger than her opponents, even those who were aiming for the top she needed to decide on eating got hot or cold food or use her quirk and make wings to fly forward whatever the case this is test was given in a few days and she couldn't fail.

That was when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a boy with green and black hair.

She looked at him for a moment and quirked her head for a moment. And in an emotionless tone she said. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry!" the boy blurted out. "I was lost in thought! I should've been paying attention! Oh gosh, I just rammed into a pretty girl!"

"Look it's not a big deal." She gave a cold tone she looked at him. "Hey, are you quirkless?"

The boy turned red in the face at the question. "Uh… what makes you think that? Because I'm not using a quirk?"

"No you just like an empty you have this uselessness about you and you appear as if you lost something." She said in a simple tone she removed her glove for a moment and tilted his chin. "Your skins fairly soft too. Let me ask you something if someone could give you a quirk would you want it?"

"That would be nice," the boy said with a smile. And then he frowned and looked away. "But it's just not possible."

She liked this kid she'd give him a quirk just to test him see what he would do would her father give this kid his quirk? She felt as if he was worthy this kid was weak and yet gentle tough love might work she could get it back. A small amount of energy flowed through him then she let go. "Hey do me a favor next time you see a person who's injured pinch them ok?"

She turned around as if deciding now it was time to test him if he really was worthy then he'd use the quirk to help those who were injured. And even if it wasn't offensive she bet he would still run head first into battle.

"Huh?" the boy asked in confusion. And then he shook his head. "I'm Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm no one important especially if you don't reqinze me." She walked away without any further words.

Izuku sighed and said, "I wish I could've gotten her name anyway. I bet it's a nice name."

He heard a kitten crying as it limped towards him looking fairly injured. Izuku remembered what she said he didn't really want to hurt it so he pinched it making it glow bright green the injuries on it were completely healed the longer he pinched it making it mew but it stopped and started walking like nothing happened through it made Izuku a little tired he had to go home and tell his mother so he changed directions and went under the bridge only to be attacked by a sludge creature.

He tried to get it off to no avail. He was about to give up when he was saved just in time. When Izuku opened his eyes, he saw All Might, his idol.

All Might stared at him as the boy smiled it he looked so happy to be saved by him.

"You're All Might!" He excitedly said.

"Yes indeed, citizen." He said happily he signed his book before getting ready to go he was late his daughter may have given more time by healing him each day and the injury was nearly gone but he steal needed to find a new symbol of peace and he was gonna change back.

"All Might, there's something I need to ask you?" Izuku said.

"Sorry I'm late and my daughter needs me to get back." 'or I'll get hit in the head for overworking myself.' He said the last part to himself before getting ready just before he took off Izuku grabbed his leg. All Might noticed but he didn't notice the slime bottle being gone so he landed near a rooftop.

After finally getting the boy off, All Might was just about to leave. That was when Izuku asked his question.

"Mr. All Might, I need to know. Does someone like me, with a quirk like mine, have a chance at being a hero?" Izuku asked even though he had just gotten it he had to know.

"Quirk like yours?" Something about that question confused him.

"I just got it. A really sweet girl bumped into me and asked me if I could have a quirk would I want it." Izuku said in a sweet tone All Might know who it was and he remembered something.

'if I give either of my parents quirk to someone it means I find them worthy of yours and I think you should give it to them but I think you should test them first.'

"I know it wasn't always mine, but it feels right," said Izuku he looked away. "But, even if I didn't have a quirk, could I be a hero?"

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time," said All Might, who was feeling himself timing out.

But it was too late and he poofed his body was in his skeleton form. Izuku shrieked at the sight. This was completely different from everything he knew.

"What the heck?!" He asked in shock.

* * *

-With Yuki-

She figured that her father must have gotten the message so she only had to get to the test for recommendations she bumped into a guy who looked like he could be tough and another one who's eyes looked like endeavors.

"Hi. Sorry," said the first guy.

"No problem it wasn't your fault I apologize I also apologize for my emotionless tone I've been trying hard to sound more cheerful." She said in a simple tone before getting ready to go to the test. "Good luck."

"You too," said the other boy Endeavor's son stared at the two.

They all stood in front they went inside all of them each getting ready. She ate a piece of ice and went to work on her first part of the test the written part after that they were split into running groups of six using their quirks

She was in Todoroki and that other boys group they were sent off she used the ice she made to slide to both boys surprise and was incredibly fast before using wings made of light to fly off the boy she meet you used whirlwind trying to push ahead only for those two only end up coming in second in three.

Enderver's son to say the least was not happy. She walked past him. "You won't win next time."

"Won't I?" She walked past him before waving by to the other boy she bumped into.

"Looking forward to seeing you again sometime," he said bowing slightly.

"You as well good luck." She said in a simple tone she went off for the interview portion.

* * *

-awhile after the second slime incident-

She was walking home when her father saw her. "You overdid it didn't you or did you find your successor is that where you're going?" She asked with a smirk.

"A little of both," All Might admitted. "You'll see it on the news. You know I know you planned in getting the quirk back."

"I do I give it to that boy for a reason he seemed worthy through nighteye might disagree." Yuki commented in a calm tone before looking at her phone. "I'm assuming you're going to tell him I can come with if you want."

"It might help," said All Might.

Yuki smirked. "Alright."

* * *

-With Izuku-

Yuki placed a fan in front of her lips as she walked up to the boy she had met. "Hello again."

"It's you!" Izuku said in surprise.

"Oh. So you've met my daughter?" All Might asked.

"Daughter?!" Izuku asked in shock.

"Yep. I'm Yuki everyone talks about me on tv." She said in a simple tone.

"Oh my god. I've heard of you. But I've never actually seen you before," said Izuku. And then he quickly bowed. "Thank you for the quirk! Even though I'm not anyone's first choice of a hero!"

"Uh no problem actually I'm here to tell you my father wants to pass on his quirk to you he chose you as his successor." She didn't feel like asking for her mother's quirk back now.

"What?" Izuku asked. "All Might, is this true?"

"Yes," said All Might. "I've been looking for someone to inherit my quirk for awhile. I offered it to Yuki, but she turned it down. She has a dream that's the opposite of being the next All Might. So I've had to keep looking."

"And I tested you by giving you that quirk. I wanted to see if even with just a healing quirk." She smiled she looked at him. "So here's my suggestion you can keep the quirk I have you and my father's or you can just keep his it's up to yours."

Izuku thought about it and then said, "The healing quirk is helpful, but I think I should only have one. And All Might needs a successor."

She smiled taking hand a warm feeling came over him the quirk returned to her with ease. But she know today was just one step closer two the future.


End file.
